yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Raiders
Metal Raiders was the second booster expansion for the TCG. This set was significant in that certain powerful cards were introduced (such as "Sangan", "Heavy Storm", "Magician of Faith", and "Mirror Force"), Counter-Trap cards hit the TCG (such as "Solemn Judgment", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", and "Magic Jammer") and more cards from the anime series hit the scene. Some primary themes in this set include: * The "Harpie Lady" theme * The "Gate Guardian" theme * Many cards from the TV Series being introduced, such as "B. Skull Dragon" and "Time Wizard" * Common Fusion Monsters for the first time in the TCG's history Card List North America MRD-000/MRD-EN000 Gate Guardian MRD-001/MRD-EN001 Feral Imp MRD-002/MRD-EN002 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 MRD-003/MRD-EN003 Summoned Skull MRD-004/MRD-EN004 Rock Ogre Grotto #1 MRD-005/MRD-EN005 Armored Lizard MRD-006/MRD-EN006 Killer Needle MRD-007/MRD-EN007 Larvae Moth MRD-008/MRD-EN008 Harpie Lady MRD-009/MRD-EN009 Harpie Lady Sisters MRD-010/MRD-EN010 Kojikocy MRD-011/MRD-EN011 Cocoon of Evolution MRD-012/MRD-EN012 Crawling Dragon MRD-013/MRD-EN013 Armored Zombie MRD-014/MRD-EN014 Mask of Darkness MRD-015/MRD-EN015 Doma The Angel of Silence MRD-016/MRD-EN016 White Magical Hat MRD-017/MRD-EN017 Big Eye MRD-018/MRD-EN018 B. Skull Dragon MRD-019/MRD-EN019 Masked Sorcerer MRD-020/MRD-EN020 Roaring Ocean Snake MRD-021/MRD-EN021 Water Omotics MRD-022/MRD-EN022 Ground Attacker Bugroth MRD-023/MRD-EN023 Petit Moth MRD-024/MRD-EN024 Elegant Egotist MRD-025/MRD-EN025 Sanga of the Thunder MRD-026/MRD-EN026 Kazejin MRD-027/MRD-EN027 Suijin MRD-028/MRD-EN028 Mystic Lamp MRD-029/MRD-EN029 Steel Scorpion MRD-030/MRD-EN030 Ocubeam MRD-031/MRD-EN031 Leghul MRD-032/MRD-EN032 Ooguchi MRD-033/MRD-EN033 Leogun MRD-034/MRD-EN034 Blast Juggler MRD-035/MRD-EN035 Jinzo #7 MRD-036/MRD-EN036 Magician of Faith MRD-037/MRD-EN037 Ancient Elf MRD-038/MRD-EN038 Deepsea Shark MRD-039/MRD-EN039 Bottom Dweller MRD-040/MRD-EN040 Destroyer Golem MRD-041/MRD-EN041 Kaminari Attack MRD-042/MRD-EN042 Rainbow Flower MRD-043/MRD-EN043 Morinphen MRD-044/MRD-EN044 Mega Thunderball MRD-045/MRD-EN045 Tongyo MRD-046/MRD-EN046 Empress Judge MRD-047/MRD-EN047 Pale Beast MRD-048/MRD-EN048 Electric Lizard MRD-049/MRD-EN049 Hunter Spider MRD-050/MRD-EN050 Ancient Lizard Warrior MRD-051/MRD-EN051 Queen's Double MRD-052/MRD-EN052 Trent MRD-053/MRD-EN053 Disk Magician MRD-054/MRD-EN054 Hyosube MRD-055/MRD-EN055 Hibikime MRD-056/MRD-EN056 Fake Trap MRD-057/MRD-EN057 Tribute to The Doomed MRD-058/MRD-EN058 Soul Release MRD-059/MRD-EN059 The Cheerful Coffin MRD-060/MRD-EN060 Change of Heart MRD-061/MRD-EN061 Baby Dragon MRD-062/MRD-EN062 Blackland Fire Dragon MRD-063/MRD-EN063 Swamp Battleguard MRD-064/MRD-EN064 Battle Steer MRD-065/MRD-EN065 Time Wizard MRD-066/MRD-EN066 Saggi the Dark Clown MRD-067/MRD-EN067 Dragon Piper MRD-068/MRD-EN068 Illusionist Faceless Mage MRD-069/MRD-EN069 Sangan MRD-070/MRD-EN070 Great Moth MRD-071/MRD-EN071 Kuriboh MRD-072/MRD-EN072 Jellyfish MRD-073/MRD-EN073 Castle of Dark Illusions MRD-074/MRD-EN074 King of Yamimakai MRD-075/MRD-EN075 Catapult Turtle MRD-076/MRD-EN076 Mystic Horseman MRD-077/MRD-EN077 Rabid Horseman MRD-078/MRD-EN078 Crass Clown MRD-079/MRD-EN079 Pumpking the King of Ghosts MRD-080/MRD-EN080 Dream Clown MRD-081/MRD-EN081 Tainted Wisdom MRD-082/MRD-EN082 Ancient Brain MRD-083/MRD-EN083 Guardian of the Labyrinth MRD-084/MRD-EN084 Prevent Rat MRD-085/MRD-EN085 The Little Swordsman of Aile MRD-086/MRD-EN086 Princess of Tsurugi MRD-087/MRD-EN087 Protector of the Throne MRD-088/MRD-EN088 Tremendous Fire MRD-089/MRD-EN089 Jirai Gumo MRD-090/MRD-EN090 Shadow Ghoul MRD-091/MRD-EN091 Labyrinth Tank MRD-092/MRD-EN092 Ryu-Kishin Powered MRD-093/MRD-EN093 Bickuribox MRD-094/MRD-EN094 Giltia the D. Knight MRD-095/MRD-EN095 Launcher Spider MRD-096/MRD-EN096 Giga-Tech Wolf MRD-097/MRD-EN097 Thunder Dragon MRD-098/MRD-EN098 7 Colored Fish MRD-099/MRD-EN099 The Immortal of Thunder MRD-100/MRD-EN100 Punished Eagle MRD-101/MRD-EN101 Insect Soldiers of the Sky MRD-102/MRD-EN102 Hoshiningen MRD-103/MRD-EN103 Musician King MRD-104/MRD-EN104 Yado Karu MRD-105/MRD-EN105 Cyber Saurus MRD-106/MRD-EN106 Cannon Soldier MRD-107/MRD-EN107 Muka Muka MRD-108/MRD-EN108 The Bistro Butcher MRD-109/MRD-EN109 Star Boy MRD-110/MRD-EN110 Milus Radiant MRD-111/MRD-EN111 Flame Cerebrus MRD-112/MRD-EN112 Niwatori MRD-113/MRD-EN113 Dark Elf MRD-114/MRD-EN114 Mushroom Man #2 MRD-115/MRD-EN115 Lava Battleguard MRD-116/MRD-EN116 Witch of the Black Forest MRD-117/MRD-EN117 Little Chimera MRD-118/MRD-EN118 Bladefly MRD-119/MRD-EN119 Lady of Faith MRD-120/MRD-EN120 Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon MRD-121/MRD-EN121 Witch's Apprentice MRD-122/MRD-EN122 Blue-Winged Crown MRD-123/MRD-EN123 Skull Knight MRD-124/MRD-EN124 Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts MRD-125/MRD-EN125 Garnecia Elefantis MRD-126/MRD-EN126 Barrel Dragon MRD-127/MRD-EN127 Solemn Judgment MRD-128/MRD-EN128 Magic Jammer MRD-129/MRD-EN129 Seven Tools of the Bandit MRD-130/MRD-EN130 Horn of Heaven MRD-131/MRD-EN131 Shield & Sword MRD-132/MRD-EN132 Sword of Deep-Seated MRD-133/MRD-EN133 Block Attack MRD-134/MRD-EN134 The Unhappy Maiden MRD-135/MRD-EN135 Robbin' Goblin MRD-136/MRD-EN136 Germ Infection MRD-137/MRD-EN137 Paralyzing Potion MRD-138/MRD-EN138 Mirror Force MRD-139/MRD-EN139 Ring of Magnetism MRD-140/MRD-EN140 Share the Pain MRD-141/MRD-EN141 Stim-Pack MRD-142/MRD-EN142 Heavy Storm MRD-143/MRD-EN143 Thousand Dragon Europe MRD-E001 Feral Imp MRD-E002 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 MRD-E003 Summoned Skull MRD-E004 Rock Ogre Grotto #1 MRD-E005 Armored Lizard MRD-E006 Killer Needle MRD-E007 Larvae Moth MRD-E008 Harpie Lady MRD-E009 Harpie Lady Sisters MRD-E010 Kojikocy MRD-E011 Cocoon of Evolution MRD-E012 Crawling Dragon MRD-E013 Armored Zombie MRD-E014 Mask of Darkness MRD-E015 Doma The Angel of Silence MRD-E016 White Magical Hat MRD-E017 Big Eye MRD-E018 B. Skull Dragon MRD-E019 Masked Sorcerer MRD-E020 Roaring Ocean Snake MRD-E021 Water Omotics MRD-E022 Ground Attacker Bugroth MRD-E023 Petit Moth MRD-E024 Elegant Egotist MRD-E025 Sanga of the Thunder MRD-E026 Kazejin MRD-E027 Suijin MRD-E028 Mystic Lamp MRD-E029 Steel Scorpion MRD-E030 Ocubeam MRD-E031 Leghul MRD-E032 Ooguchi MRD-E033 Leogun MRD-E034 Blast Juggler MRD-E035 Jinzo #7 MRD-E036 Magician of Faith MRD-E037 Ancient Elf MRD-E038 Deepsea Shark MRD-E039 Bottom Dweller MRD-E040 Destroyer Golem MRD-E041 Kaminari Attack MRD-E042 Rainbow Flower MRD-E043 Morinphen MRD-E044 Mega Thunderball MRD-E045 Tongyo MRD-E046 Empress Judge MRD-E047 Pale Beast MRD-E048 Electric Lizard MRD-E049 Hunter Spider MRD-E050 Ancient Lizard Warrior MRD-E051 Queen's Double MRD-E052 Trent MRD-E053 Disk Magician MRD-E054 Hyosube MRD-E055 Hibikime MRD-E056 Fake Trap MRD-E057 Tribute to The Doomed MRD-E058 Soul Release MRD-E059 The Cheerful Coffin MRD-E060 Change of Heart MRD-E061 Baby Dragon MRD-E062 Blackland Fire Dragon MRD-E063 Swamp Battleguard MRD-E064 Battle Steer MRD-E065 Time Wizard MRD-E066 Saggi the Dark Clown MRD-E067 Dragon Piper MRD-E068 Illusionist Faceless Mage MRD-E069 Sangan MRD-E070 Great Moth MRD-E071 Kuriboh MRD-E072 Jellyfish MRD-E073 Castle of Dark Illusions MRD-E074 King of Yamimakai MRD-E075 Catapult Turtle MRD-E076 Mystic Horseman MRD-E077 Rabid Horseman MRD-E078 Crass Clown MRD-E079 Pumpking the King of Ghosts MRD-E080 Dream Clown MRD-E081 Tainted Wisdom MRD-E082 Ancient Brain MRD-E083 Guardian of the Labyrinth MRD-E084 Prevent Rat MRD-E085 The Little Swordsman of Aile MRD-E086 Princess of Tsurugi MRD-E087 Protector of the Throne MRD-E088 Tremendous Fire MRD-E089 Jirai Gumo MRD-E090 Shadow Ghoul MRD-E091 Labyrinth Tank MRD-E092 Ryu-Kishin Powered MRD-E093 Bickuribox MRD-E094 Giltia the D. Knight MRD-E095 Launcher Spider MRD-E096 Giga-Tech Wolf MRD-E097 Thunder Dragon MRD-E098 7 Colored Fish MRD-E099 The Immortal of Thunder MRD-E100 Punished Eagle MRD-E101 Insect Soldiers of the Sky MRD-E102 Hoshiningen MRD-E103 Musician King MRD-E104 Yado Karu MRD-E105 Cyber Saurus MRD-E106 Cannon Soldier MRD-E107 Muka Muka MRD-E108 The Bistro Butcher MRD-E109 Star Boy MRD-E110 Milus Radiant MRD-E111 Flame Cerebrus MRD-E112 Niwatori MRD-E113 Dark Elf MRD-E114 Mushroom Man #2 MRD-E115 Lava Battleguard MRD-E116 Witch of the Black Forest MRD-E117 Little Chimera MRD-E118 Bladefly MRD-E119 Lady of Faith MRD-E120 Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon MRD-E121 Witch's Apprentice MRD-E122 Blue-Winged Crown MRD-E123 Skull Knight MRD-E124 Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts MRD-E125 Garnecia Elefantis MRD-E126 Barrel Dragon MRD-E127 Solemn Judgment MRD-E128 Magic Jammer MRD-E129 Seven Tools of the Bandit MRD-E130 Horn of Heaven MRD-E131 Shield & Sword MRD-E132 Sword of Deep-Seated MRD-E133 Block Attack MRD-E134 The Unhappy Maiden MRD-E135 Robbin' Goblin MRD-E136 Germ Infection MRD-E137 Paralyzing Potion MRD-E138 Mirror Force MRD-E139 Ring of Magnetism MRD-E140 Share the Pain MRD-E141 Stim-Pack MRD-E142 Heavy Storm MRD-E143 Thousand Dragon Japan ME-00 Time Wizard ME-01 Baby Dragon ME-02 Blackland Fire Dragon ME-03 Swamp Battleguard ME-04 Battle Steer ME-05 Saggi the Dark Clown ME-06 Dragon Piper ME-07 Illusionist Faceless Mage ME-08 Sangan ME-09 Great Moth ME-10 Kuriboh ME-11 Thousand Dragon ME-12 Jellyfish ME-13 Castle of Dark Illusions ME-14 King of Yamimakai ME-15 Catapult Turtle ME-16 Mystic Horseman ME-17 Rabid Horseman ME-18 Crass Clown ME-19 Pumpking the King of Ghosts ME-20 Dream Clown ME-21 Tainted Wisdom ME-22 Ancient Brain ME-23 Guardian of the Labyrinth ME-24 Prevent Rat ME-25 The Little Swordsman of Aile ME-26 Princess of Tsurugi ME-27 Protector of the Throne ME-28 Tremendous Fire ME-29 Jirai Gumo ME-30 Shadow Ghoul ME-31 Labyrinth Tank ME-32 Ryu-Kishin Powered ME-33 Bickuribox ME-34 Giltia the D. Knight ME-35 Launcher Spider ME-36 Giga-Tech Wolf ME-37 Thunder Dragon ME-38 7 Colored Fish ME-39 The Immortal of Thunder ME-40 Punished Eagle ME-41 Insect Soldiers of the Sky ME-42 Hoshiningen ME-43 Musician King ME-44 Yado Karu ME-45 Cyber Saurus ME-46 Cannon Soldier ME-47 Muka Muka ME-48 The Bistro Butcher ME-49 Star Boy ME-50 Milus Radiant ME-51 Flame Cerebrus ME-52 Niwatori ME-53 Dark Elf ME-54 Mushroom Man #2 ME-55 Lava Battleguard ME-56 Witch of the Black Forest ME-57 Little Chimera ME-58 Bladefly ME-59 Lady of Faith ME-60 Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon ME-61 Witch's Apprentice ME-62 Blue-Winged Crown ME-63 Skull Knight ME-64 Garnecia Elefantis ME-65 Barrel Dragon ME-66 Solemn Judgment ME-67 Magic Jammer ME-68 Seven Tools of the Bandit ME-69 Horn of Heaven ME-70 Shield & Sword ME-71 Sword of Deep-Seated ME-72 Block Attack ME-73 The Unhappy Maiden ME-74 Robbin' Goblin ME-75 Germ Infection ME-76 Paralyzing Potion ME-77 Mirror Force ME-78 Ring of Magnetism ME-79 Share the Pain ME-80 Stim-Pack ME-81 Heavy Storm ME-82 Gryphon Wing ME-83 Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Card Rarities North America & Europe Ultra Secret Rare * Thousand Dragon Secret Rares * Gate Guardian * Thousand Dragon Ultra Rares * B. Skull Dragon * Barrel Dragon * Change of Heart * Horn of Heaven * Magic Jammer * Mirror Force * Summoned Skull * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Time Wizard Super Rares * Catapult Turtle * Garnecia Elefantis * Harpie Lady Sisters * Heavy Storm * Kazejin * Kuriboh * Sanga of the Thunder * Suijin * Tribute to the Doomed * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Rares * Bladefly * Cannon Soldier * Dark Elf * Elegant Egotist * Great Moth * Hoshiningen * Fake Trap * Little Chimera * Magician of Faith * Mask of Darkness * Masked Sorcerer * Milus Radiant * Muka Muka * Princess of Tsurugi * Robbin' Goblin * Sangan * Shadow Ghoul * Shield & Sword * Star Boy * White Magical Hat * Witch of the Black Forest * Witch's Apprentice